A typical display structural member or support element for a display is often in the form of a pulltruded aluminum beam having a generally rectangular cross section. The beam internally forms a generally rectangular hollow channel that is surrounded on two or more sides by open channels. The open channels may extend along the entire length of the structural member and serve as anchoring features for adjustably connectable clamps and other locking devices, such as those used to mount display panels, shelves, lighting, tables, and other exhibit booth elements to the support structure.
While existing clamps and locking devices are sufficient for connecting the support elements of the displays, they often require several steps to operate and may require specialized tools for securing the support elements. Thus, there is a need for a locking device that can secure support elements together that operates quickly and easily.